


Not tonight

by Ziane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, Wife-Sharing, duh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: WhenCaptainNeedsNosleepshowed me her sketch for Kinktober day 1 this short drabble came out on his own.PS: I just jumped out of my comfort zone and it feels good xDDDDε=ε=ε=ε=ε” “(/*’-‘*)/





	Not tonight

**Author's Note:**

> When [CaptainNeedsNosleep](https://captainneedsnosleep.tumblr.com/post/178630980789/kinktober-yall-day-1-cuckoldingwife-sharing) showed me her sketch for Kinktober day 1 this short drabble came out on his own.  
> PS: I just jumped out of my comfort zone and it feels good xDDDD 
> 
> ε=ε=ε=ε=ε” “(/*’-‘*)/

A drop of sweat drips his way down his temple and gets trapped in the stubble on his cheek. McCree thrusts harshly, and another clear droplet falls on Jack’s neglected cock. A black ring surrounds the hilt preventing him from climaxing sooner than Gabriel wants. It’s exhausting, and he can only imagine what it is for Jack, flushed and beyond embarrassment. He feels his eyes piercing his back, the lingering smell of the burning cigarette reaches his nostrils and McCree inhales deeply, partially to distract himself from the task at hand -god knows he’s already on edge- and partly because it is Gabriel’s brand and it reminds him awfully of him, of nights of shared drinks and empty packets of smokes. Of nights jerking off of that same smell clinging to his clothes in a lonely bed.

Another sweet, honeyed moan leaves Jack’s lungs, but McCree is aware they’re not for him but for Gabe. And he will drag a thousand more out of him before the night is over. He has both hands grasping bruisingly the strike commander’s thighs. He wants to mark him, wants Gabe to feel the bruises his fingertips left in his body and remember him even if that is the closest he’ll be to him. This time.

Maybe this is just the first of many more, if he performs as asked; if he gives them -Gabe- what they want. McCree fucks faster, harder, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a groan at the abused hole clenching painfully around him, at the burn in his thighs, exhausted by the exertions of the night, and the veil of sweat drenching his skin. He’s been fucking him for hours. He shamefully came the second he bested Jack on his fours on the bed and he sank his cock into a perfectly stretched hole that hugged him tight and hot. Gabe chuckled, praising his eagerness, and McCree shoved his still hard cock inside his husband along with his spent, an intent blush creeping up his face but his chest swelling with pride, and his mouth blurting out a bravado. “I ain’t done yet.”

That was before the first stars glowed in the night sky, a night he will never forget, one that he got to fuck the brains out of the golden boy and more importantly, one in which he could show Gabe how good he was, how he could fuck his husband to the moon and back and how he would fuck him any day too. The commander only needed to ask, a word, that’s all McCree needs to yield and make his dreams come true.

McCree risks a glance over his shoulder, his heart trudging from one heartbeat to another, and finds a terrifying smirk hidden behind a cloud of smoke. The sweat in his eyes makes him blink, and then he meets his gaze, intent dark eyes watching his every move, every flex of his muscles as he lunges forward and then back again, mechanical, optimal, a show his commander will not forget. Gabriel lets out a throaty groan that should terrify him but entices and bristles every fiber of his body.

“Fuck him like you would fuck me, Jesse,” Gabriel says with a raspy, sultry voice that makes his cock jerk and curls his spine deliciously. A puff of smoke emphasizes his words.

 _Jesse._ One word. One night, but not tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩  
> I'm writing a couple more pieces for Kinktober including McReyes and Doomzo (I'm so excited (/ ‘з’)/)
> 
> See y'all next Saturday ! (ノ^∇^)


End file.
